I Promise You
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: Dengarkan baik-baik ne? Dan jangan menangis setelah mendengarnya. U.S/ I've loved you forever. In lifetimes before. And I promise you never. Will you hurt anymore. I give you my word. I give you my heart (give you my heart). This is a battle we've won. And with this vow. Forever has now begun. [For SasuSaku Fanday] #HappySSFD2018 / SasuSaku AU / OOC / DLDR


**I Promise You**

 **Story by Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **[For SasuSaku FanDay]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

Seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda terlihat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya sendirian. Di tangan sang gadis ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker dan ada pita biru muda di atasnya. terlihat sederhana memang, tipikal hadiah untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan memang, hadiah yang ada di tangan sang gadis memang untuk seorang laki-laki yang sangat _special_ untuk sang gadis.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan seperti apa reaksi pemuda itu nanti saat ia memberikan hadiah yang ada di tangannya ini pada pemuda itu. Apakah akan terkejut? Atau malah datar seperti biasanya?

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya berdebar keras. Menggelengkan kepalanya gugup, gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu pun menghela napas pendek dan berusaha tenang.

Dia hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untuk orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi kenapa rasanya segugup ini?

Menghela napas sekali lagi, gadis itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas pemuda yang ia sayangi tersebut.

Dan sampailah ia sekarang di kelas tiga dua, kelas pemuda itu. Menghembuskan napas pendek, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas sepi itu karena ini waktunya jam makan siang dan hanya ada pemuda yang ia cari di kelas ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya pelan, Sakura pun berjalan gugup menuju bangku pemuda berambut biru dongker yang kini tengah serius sedang membaca sesuatu itu.

 _Tap!_

Setelah berdiri tepat di depan bangku sang pemuda, Sakura pun memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya pada sang pemuda yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali tersebut.

"Ehm, Sasuke- _nii_?"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn."

"ini untuk Sasuke- _nii_ ," lanjut Sakura seraya menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa tadi pada Sasuke.

"Hn? Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca dan menerima kotak dari gadis di depannya tersebut.

"Ehm, anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke- _nii_. Walau sudah terlambat satu bulan sih, hehehe.." kekeh Sakura menggaruk pipi kanannya malu.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya. Maaf jika aku baru memberimu hadiah sekarang," jawab Sakura menunduk malu.

"Hm, baiklah. Terimakasih. Dasar," sahut Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

" _Ha'i_."

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, hm?" goda Sasuke saat di lihatnya wajah Sakura yang merah merona akibat ulahnya tersebut.

"E-eh?"

"Kau malu, eh?"

"Tidak kok! sudahlah jangan menggodaku terus. Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Hn, ya sudah. Kembalilah ke kelasmu, nanti kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke datar sembari memasukkan kotak pemberian Sakura ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Um, baiklah. Tapi memang Sasuke- _nii_ tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"Hn, tidak! Kebetulan hari ini aku tak ada latihan apa pun,"

"Ya sudah. Lagi pula aku juga merindukan saat pulang bersama Sasuke- _nii_ , hehe.." cengir Sakura manis.

"Hn, aku tahu. Maaf akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk," sahut Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengecup pelan dahi Sakura.

 _Cup!_

"Aku rindu Sasuke- _nii_ ," gumam Sakura pelan dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan manis dari pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Aku tahu! Ya sudah cepat kembali ke kelas," sahut Sasuke setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada Sakura.

"Um, sampai nanti."

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar sembari memandang gadis manis yang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya tersebut.

"Tunggu saat ulang tahunmu nanti Saki. Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukai apa yang ku persiapkan akhir-akhir ini," lanjut Sasuke menyeringai tampan.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa Bulan Kemudian.._

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil berambut merah muda tengah meringkuk nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang gadis, namun entah kenapa hari ini ia tak ingin beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Bahkan panggilan dari ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin tidur seharian ini, ia hanya ingin melupakan kesedihannya saat di hari bahagianya orang yang ia harapkan malah hilang entah kemana.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Di sekolah pun mereka jarang bertemu, padahal biasanya pemuda itu akan mengiriminya pesan walau hanya sekali.

Dan hari ini pun Sasuke tak mengirim pesan atau ucapan apa pun untuk ulang tahunnya. Kemana pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apakah ia sudah tak peduli lagi padanya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura ingin menangis.

"Aaarrggghhh..." teriak Sakura kesal seraya menendang slimut yang di pakainya.

"Saku, turunlah kebawah. Ada paket untukmu," teriak Gaara kakak laki-lakinya dari ruang tamu di lantai bawah.

"Ya, lima menit lagi." teriak balik Sakura pada kakaknya tersebut.

Beranjak dari tidurnya Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya malas ke dalam kamar mandi. Dirinya hanya mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Ia sedang malas mandi hari ini, dan lagi pula tak ada yang istimewa hari ini. Walau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya sekali pun.

Setelah mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi, Sakura pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti piyama yang ia pakai dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna merah muda.

Menyisir rambut dan mengikatnya asal, Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu tempat kakaknya memanggilnya tadi.

" _Nii-san_ sedang apa?" tanya Sakura heran saat di lihatnya kakak berambut merahnya itu sedang memegang sesuatu dan mengamatinya dengan wajah serius.

"Sedang memeriksa paket untukmu tadi," sahut Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Ini apa?"

"Entahlah. Buka saja," sahut Gaara datar.

"Baiklah," dan Sakura pun membuka kotak yang di pegangnya itu dengan antusias.

"Rekaman suara?"

Terlihat isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah rekaman suara kecil dan ada sebuah kertas kecil di bawah rekaman suara tersebut. Kotak berwarna merah muda itu terlihat cantik dengan aksen bunga sakura dan ada sebuah pita merah di atasnya.

"Sudah dengarkan saja," timpal Gaara setelah melihat isi kotak untuk adiknya tersebut.

"Ada suratnya juga _Nii-san_ ,"

"Hn, bacalah."

"Um," angguk Sakura membuka surat yang berada dalam kotak tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya.

 _To: My Cherry_

 _Otanjoubi omedetou sayang. Maaf beberapa hari ini aku mengabaikanmu. Sebenarnya aku selalu ada di sekitarmu, gomennasai jangan marah ya? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu._

 _Dengarkan baik-baik ne? Dan jangan menangis setelah mendengarnya._

 _U.S_

"Ini dari Sasuke- _nii_ , _Nii-san_ ," gumam Sakura pada Gaara setelah membaca isi surat yang ternyata dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Hn? Dari si ayam itu?" Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya heran tak menyangka ternyata teman ayamnya itu bisa bersikap manis juga pada adiknya.

"Hehe aku ingin mendengarkan ini dulu ya _Nii-san_ , daa.." kata Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan membawa kotak pemberian Sasuke di pelukkannya.

Menutup pintu dan duduk di tengah kasurnya, Sakura pun mulai mendengarkan isi rekaman pemberian Sasuke tersebut dengan hati berdebar.

 _Klik!_

 _When the visions around you_

 _Bring tears to your eyes_

 _And all that surrounds you_

 _Are secrets and lies_

 _I'll be your strength_

 _I'll give you hope_

 _Keeping your faith that has gone_

 _The one you should call_

 _Was standing here all along_

.

 _And I will take_

 _You in my arms_

 _And hold you right where you belong_

 _Till the day my life is through_

 _This I promise you_

 _This I promise you_

"Ini kan?" gumam Sakura menutup mulutnya terkejut saat di dengarnya suara Sasuke yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi favoritenya tersebut.

 _I've loved you forever_

 _In lifetimes before_

 _And I promise you never_

 _Will you hurt anymore_

 _I give you my word_

 _I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

 _This is a battle we've won_

 _And with this vow_

 _Forever has now begun_

.

 _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

 _Each loving day (each loving day)_

 _I know this feeling won't go away_

 _Till the day my life is through_

 _This I promise you_

 _This I promise you_

"Jadi, Sasuke- _nii_ mengabulkan permintaanku satu tahun yang lalu?" gumam Sakura lagi sembari masih mendengarkan rekaman suara Sasuke di tangannya.

 _Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

 _When I hear you call_

 _Without you in my life baby_

 _I just wouldn't be living at all_

.

 _And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

 _You in my arms_

 _And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

 _Till the day my life is through_

 _This I promise you baby_

.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _Each loving day (each loving day)_

 _and know this feeling won't go away_

 _Every word I say is true_

 _This I promise you_

 _._

 _Every word I say is true_

 _This I promise you_

 _Ooh, I promise you_

"Sasuke- _nii_ ," kata Sakura masih menutup mulutnya terkejut setelah rekaman suara Sasuke berakhir.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau dengar, eh?"

Terlihat Sasuke yang telah berdiri bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian santai, kemeja biru dongker dan celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _kets_ berwarna senada dengan kemejanya.

"E-eh?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai tampan saat di lihatnya sang gadis merah muda tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya di kamar gadis itu. Masih menyeringai, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang masih tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya, hm?" tanya Sasuke sembari membelai pelan pucuk kepala Sakura sayang.

"Kukira Sasuke- _nii_ melupakan hari ini," sahut Sakura yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

"Ssttt, jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah minta maaf, oke?" kata Sasuke sembari menarik pelan tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya.

 _Grep!_

"Aku rindu Sasuke- _nii_ , hiks."

"Aku tahu! Maafkan aku. Aku juga merindukanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis." gumam Sasuke membelai pelan punggung kecil dalam pelukkannya tersebut.

"Um,"

"Dan maaf ya hanya lagu itu yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Tapi aku tahu, kau sangat menyukainya, kan?" lanjut Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya,"

Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke dan melepas pelukkan mereka sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hn, syukurlah. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai lagu itu," gumam Sasuke membelai pipi kanan Sakura lembut.

"Hehe iya, _arigatou ne_ Sasuke- _nii_. Aku sayang Sasuke- _nii_ ," sahut Sakura dan menghambur memeluk kekasih tampannya itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu,"

"Dan sekali lagi, _otanjoubi omedetou hime_. Aku menyayangimu." lanjut Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk kepala _gadis_ nya.

Dan mereka tak menyadari jika perbuatan mereka sejak tadi di tonton oleh Gaara yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memanggil mereka berdua untuk sarapan. Tapi saat di lihatnya Sasuke yang tengah menenangkan adiknya yang terlihat menangis, Gaara pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Dasar ayam sok romantis," dengus Gaara geli beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan seringai tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Happy SasuSaku fanday minna-sanXD

Hehe maaf ea kalo fict yan gaje dan ga ngefeel sama sekali, ini yan buatnya ngebut soalnya. Dan ini bukan songfic lho ea. Yan sengaja ngebuat Sasu nyanyi lagu itu karena yan lagi keranjingan dengerin lagu itu:')

Sumpah itu lagunya nyes banget, kalo kalian pengen ngefeel coba cari lagunya Nsync *This I promise You* itu lagu lama sih sejak yan umur 8 / 9 th maybe, dan judul fict ini yan ambil dari lagu itu juga:)

Okay dech semoga suka ea n di tuggu saran dan reviewnya, sekali lagi Happy SasuSaku fanday guys:D


End file.
